La muerte
by hi-chan1991
Summary: Lord Voldemort le tiene un miedo irracional a la muerte, pero ¿por qué? un pequeño one-shot de mi nueva cuenta ojala les guste, porque todo tiene un porque...


El tren escarlata ya hacía escuchar su silbato, la plataforma 9 ¾ se encontraba casi vacía, solo quedaban algunos padres esperando ver partir el expreso, entre ellos corriendo velozmente se encontraba un joven, un niño, alto de cabello negro y de piel nívea, pálida. Apresurado subió sus cosas al último vagón, y comenzó a buscar algún lugar para sentarse, todos los lugares se encontraban ocupados y el ya comenzaba a frustrarse, finalmente abrió uno de los últimos compartimientos, se encontraba ocupado por una niña de largo cabello castaño, estaba acurrucada en su asiento con la cabeza recargada a la ventana y casi cayendo dormida, un ruido en el pasillo lo hizo sobresaltarse, cuando giró nuevamente pudo ver a la muchacha tallándose los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron levemente y en los labios de la niña se formó una sonrisa, de un salto quedó frente a él, era un poco más baja pero aun así lo miraba a los ojos sin desaparecer su gran sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Margaret, Margaret Crave y es mi primer año en Hogwarts- dijo mientras tomaba su mano para estrecharla fuertemente-y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El niño hizo una muestra de frustración y contesto entre dientes.

-Me llamo Tom, Tom Riddle.

-¿En qué casa estás Tom?

-En ninguna, es mi primer año aquí.

-¡Vaya! Eres muy alto para tener once años, hasta me superas a mi y eso que yo tengo doce, el año anterior me enfermé y no pude entrar a Hogwarts, así que ahora vengo preparada y muy fuerte para no enfermarme con nada- decía mientras se lanzaba al asiento- pero pasa Tom, no seas tan tímido- jalándolo de un brazo lo hizo sentarse a su lado- ¿y en que casa esperas quedar?

Durante todo el transcurso a Hogwarts la pequeña Margaret se la pasó hablando, gesticulando y saltando de un lado a otro en el pequeño compartimiento para darle énfasis a todo lo que decía, mientras el pequeño Tom quedaba absorto ante tal persona, nunca nadie se había comportado así con él, nunca nadie le había hablado tanto, nunca nadie le había regalado tantas sonrisas como aquella niña.

Finalmente el tren llegó a la estación, los dos niños fueron unos de los últimos en bajarse, mientras el pequeño Tom caminaba tranquilo y a paso lento, Margaret parecía correr y saltaba y saltaba, mientras intentaba explicarle al chico lo que era el juego de quidditch y repetía sin parar que le encantaría pertenecer al equipo de su casa.

-¡Los alumnos de primer año por aquí!

Un grito sacó de sus cavilaciones a la niña y quedó mirando a un hombre alto y fornido que gritaba a los alumnos de primer año. Tomó la mano de Tom y fue corriendo donde el hombre.

-Aquí, somos Tom y Margaret de primer año.

El señor y la niña cruzaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pasen por ahí muchachos, los estábamos esperando solo a ustedes.

En un lugar se encontraban todos los alumnos de primer año reunidos, Margaret soltó por un momento la mano de Tom y comenzó a saludar a todos los niños de ahí. Tom cerró su mano y casi, casi pudo sentir como extrañaba el tacto de la pequeña.

El gran hombre comenzó a darles las instrucciones a todos para que subieran a los botes, era el momento de cruzar el lago oscuro, antes de que Tom si quiera pudiese girar a ver los botes una mano lo volvió a jalar, no era necesario girar a ver quien era, él sabía que quien lo guiaba y lo subía a uno de los botes era esa niña intranquila y parlanchina que parecía no querer dejarlo en paz, a pesar de que le causaba una leve molestia, también se sintió más tranquilo al estrechar nuevamente aquella mano.

Su primer viaje a Hogwarts estaba por llegar a su fin se encontraban frente a las puertas del gran castillo, frente a las puertas de Hogwarts, cuando un mago adulto abrió las puertas de par en par, era alto con largo cabello y barba castaños, él ya lo conocía, era el mismo mago que había ido a buscarlo al orfanato, el profesor Albus Dumbledore era quien los estaba llamando para entrar.

Margaret parecía perdida en la belleza del jardín exterior, pues no se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos dos que quedaban fuera del castillo, con un resoplido de frustración Tom comenzó a jalar a la niña para entrar, ya que desde que se subieron en los botes sus manos no se habían soltado en ningún momento.

-En unos instantes vendré a buscarlos para que entren al gran comedor, allí mismo esperaran todos juntos hasta que oigan su nombre, en ese instante pasarán a probarse el sombrero seleccionador, el cual los enviará a la casa que sea más apta para cada uno de ustedes, la cual durante el tiempo que estén aquí pasará a ser como su familia, luego de eso… pueden comer- soltó una pequeña risita- ahora espérenme aquí.

El profesor Dumbledore entró al gran comedor, tras unos minutos una mano salió de entre las puertas para llamarlos, asiendo un gesto para que entraran, Margaret al parecer no podía esperar, pues de un fuerte jalón llevó a Tom hasta las puertas y las abrió de par en par, tan efusiva estaba que incluso chocaron con el profesor. Ambos niños quedaron perdidos en la enormidad del salón, el cual albergaba cinco enormes mesas, una de ellas de frente en donde se encontraban sentados todos los profesores, y en el centro se encontraban cuatro mesas cubiertas de distintos colores y con los alumnos sentados hablando entre ellos.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta que el profesor Dumbledore los detuvo, de pronto sacó un largo pergamino y puso sobre una silla un viejo sombrero, el cual parecía tener un rostro impreso, lo que los dejó más extrañados y al parecer asustó un poco a la pequeña Margaret fue que comenzó a cantar, tanto que apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Tom, y la apretaba cada vez más fuerte cuando el sombrero mencionaba las casas a las que podían pertenecer.

Tom disimuladamente miró a la niña, era la primera vez que la veía callada y tranquila, incluso podría decirse que un poco nerviosa, no supo porque, pero apretó su mano un poco más fuerte y le dirigió una sonrisa, la cual parecía haber calmado a Margaret, pues suspiró profundo y le sonrió de vuelta.

El sombrero seleccionador terminó su canción y pareció volver a dormir, en ese instante el profesor llamó a uno de los niños en la fila para que este su pusiera el sombrero, tras unos minutos el pequeño fue enviado a Ravenclaw, pasaron un par de alumnos más hasta que…

-Tom, Tom Riddle.

Margaret apretó su mano una vez más antes de soltarlo, Tom avanzó un poco nervioso asía la silla, pero el sombrero ni siquiera había tocado sus cabellos cuando gritó el nombre de su casa, Slytherin, la mesa de verde y plata comenzó a aplaudir fuerte, Tom lentamente se dirigió a ella, no sin antes girar a ver a la niña, quien también le aplaudía y sonreía muy fuerte.

Tras unos instantes, cuando solo quedaban tres alumnos por ser escogidos se oyó el nombre de Margaret, quien un poco nerviosa avanzó hacía la silla, el profesor Dumbledore ponía su sombrero en la cabeza, pasaban los minutos y más minutos, con ningún alumno se había tardado antes, de pronto asustando a todos el sombrero gritó Gryffindor, entonces la cabeza de la pequeña salió del sombrero con una cara un poco frustrada y comenzó a caminar hacía la casa de rojo y oro, quienes aplaudían con entusiasmo a la recién llegada, antes de sentarse Margaret giró a ver la mesa verde plata y le dirigió una sonrisa triste al pequeño Tom.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en calma, con las advertencias necesarias por parte del director, recordándoles que no debían entrar al bosque prohibido, explicándoles lo de la copa de las casas y muchas cosas más que Tom pasó por alto, pues parecía no tener mayor importancia para él, pero no podía dejar de ver a la niña de cabello castaño, quien se encontraba enfrascada en una conversación al parecer de lo más entretenida con un joven algo mayor de cabellos rubios y no pudo evitar enfadarse cuando vio que ambos se sonreían.

La cena llegó a su final, ya no quedaba nada en las mesas, y el director ya se había despedido, los alumnos mayores, aquellos que eran llamados prefectos comenzaban a llamar a los alumnos de primer año para que los siguieran, antes de que Tom pudiese cruzar las puertas del gran salón, alguien lo tomaba de la mano y sentía un pequeño beso en su mejilla, al girar pudo ver a Margaret quien alzaba su mano para despedirse mientras le gritaba que tuviera una buena noche y que mañana se verían, Tom no pudo evitar tocarse la mejilla y pensar en aquel pequeño gesto hasta que estuvo dormido.

La mañana era gris, el Sol parecía haberse escondido, Tom se encontraba solo en una de las esquinas de la mesa de Slytherin, no había casi nadie en aquella mesa, y todos estaban reunidos en grupos, él simplemente los miró y no pudo evitar sentirse una vez más como si estuviera en el orfanato, siempre solo, siempre apartado, pero de pronto sintió un pequeño empujón en su cuerpo, alguien lo había movido de su lugar, cuando estuvo a punto de girarse para gritarle a quien haya sido que tuvo ese atrevimiento pudo ver a Margaret sentada a su lado sonriendo y cogiendo un poco de su avena y dándosela de comer, casi por inercia abrió la boca, más por lo consternado que se encontraba que por querer comer lo que le daba la niña, no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquilo al ver a la pequeña allí, la cual le sonreía fuertemente mientras le daba de comer.

-Buenos días Tom, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

El día continuó así, en cada clase que compartían Margaret se sentaba a su lado y parecía no querer despegarse, mientras que en otras que no compartían clases la niña se despedía de él lentamente y mascullaba algo entre dientes sobre el sombrero seleccionador que era un cabeza dura.

Los días pasaron, y los niños continuaron así, unidos, con las expresiones de cariño por parte de Margaret, con las historias de Tom, quien parecía cada vez más acostumbrado a la presencia de la pequeña, a sus risas, a sus comentarios raros, a sus caricias, a la forma en que abría los ojos cuando le contaba algo, incluso a la forma de pasarse la pluma por el cabello cuando no comprendía algo y quería que Tom se lo explicará nuevamente, inclusive, el pequeño parecía necesitarla de cierto de modo.

Cuando ya casi llevaban un mes en Hogwarts, tuvo lugar un pequeño incidente, mientras se encontraban realizando una tarea para la asignatura de pociones, en la cual, Margaret parecía más estresada que en cualquier otra, mientras que a Tom se le daba con cierta facilidad, uno de los alumnos mayores de Slytherin le quito el libro que la pequeña se encontraba utilizando.

-Hey tu, devuélveme ese libro ahora, yo con mi amigo lo estamos ocupando.

La pequeña parecía enfadada, se había puesto de pie y golpeaba fuertemente la mesa mientras exigía de vuelta su libro. Tom simplemente observaba, conocía al muchacho era uno de los llamados "matones" de la casa Slytherin, él prefería no meterse con ellos, mantenerse alejado era lo mejor, pero al parecer Margaret no entendía aquello, ya que simplemente gritaba una y otra que vez que le devolvieran su libro.

-Niñita, ya me estás molestando en demasía- sacó su varita y apunto a la pequeña- será que quieres ver cómo te queda tu cara tras un hechizo.

La pequeña castaña no se podía ni mover, parecía paralizada al ver la varita del joven.

-Está bien llévate el libro- Tom se puso de pie y se dirigió al joven mayor- pero déjanos en paz.

-Y si no quiero enano, esta mocosa merece un castigo por interponerse ante un rey Slytherin.

Con un simple movimiento de varita Margaret quedó sentada en el piso frente a la muralla y casi inconsciente, Tom corrió a verla, la chica respiraba con un poco de dificultad por el fuerte golpe que se había dado contra el muro, de fondo se escuchaban las risas del muchacho y un grupo más de Slytherin mayores, las risas cada vez frustraban más a Tom, de pronto los estantes se comenzaron a mover, uno de los cuales cayó sobre los muchachos de Slytherin, pero el piso continuaba moviéndose, Tom simplemente veía al vacio, hasta que sintió un leve apretón en la mano, cuando giró a ver a Margaret sus ojos irradiaban temor, el piso paro de moverse, Tom se puso de pie, miró a la niña en el piso y a los muchachos tratando de librarse del librero, y a los demás alumnos que lo miraban horrorizado y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies.

Horas más tarde el pequeño Tom se encontraba en las puertas de la enfermería, jamás había estado en ese lugar, y ahora se encontraba aterrado, el profesor Dumbledore lo había mandado a llamar.

-Tom acércate- del interior de la enfermería aparecía el profesor Albus lo llamaba- Margaret a estado preguntando por ti todo el día.

-¡Tom!- un grito provenía desde una de las camillas.

Tom se acercó lentamente al lugar de donde provenía el grito, de pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Señorita vuelva a su camilla- una enfermera anciana ya salió al encuentro de los niños, tomo de los hombros a la niña y la llevó a la camilla.

-La señorita Crave ya se encuentra mejor, solo fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aun así permanecerá en la enfermería esta noche para chequearla.

Tom simplemente bajó la cabeza, esperando la reprimenda. Margaret notó eso.

-Tom no es tu culpa, de no ser por ti esos chicos que me hubieran hecho… gracias amigo- dijo saltando a sus brazos una vez más.

El pequeño parecía más tranquilo, ya que notó que su compañera no lo dejaría solo. Aun así miraba con un poco de miedo al profesor, suponía que merecía un castigo.

-Los muchachos han sido castigados, por lo demás pueden estar tranquilos.

El profesor se marcho con la enfermera tras él.

-Tom lo que hiciste- dijo lentamente la muchacha casi en un susurro- ¡fue genial! No sabía que fueras tan fuerte y poderoso- comenzó a gritar y saltar en la cama, pero Tom estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla, callado- ¿Pasa algo Tom?

-Es solo… creí que me tendrías miedo, que no querrías volver a juntarte conmigo, que…

-No digas tonterías Tom, tu eres mi amigo, siempre estaré contigo- dijo sonriente.

Los días pasaron, con ellos las semanas y a la vez los meses, pronto llegó Octubre y las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer.

-Me encanta otoño, las hojas de los árboles, además se acerca Halloween, pero detesto el mendigo frio.

-No tendrías frio si anduvieras con algo más debajo de tu túnica que tu pijama- dijo dibujando con sus pies.

-No seas malo, sabes que me desperté tarde y fue lo único que cogí para no llegar tarde a encantamientos- decía Margaret mientras le sacaba la lengua y se cubría con su túnica para que su pijama no se fuera a ver- aun así hace mucho frio, creo que lo mejor será ir a cambiarme.

Lentamente se dirigió al castillo, Tom solamente la observaba desde la distancia, parecía más cansada, más lenta de lo usual, continuaba con su sonrisa, pero su rostro se notaba cada vez más pálido y ahora su caminar parecía lento y… de un momento a otro vio como Margaret caía al piso, corrió a su lado.

Pasaron los días y Tom se encontraba solo en el castillo, no solo, todos sus compañeros se encontraban allí, pero él se sentía solo, no sabía nada de Margaret desde su desmayo y ahora había sido citado a la oficina del director.

-Pasa muchacho, toma asiento- el director se encontraba frente a él, le sonrió tiernamente, pero con un poco de angustia- como sabrás la señorita Crave se encuentra enferma y está hospitalizada en San Mungo, he hablado con los demás profesores y creemos conveniente que vayas a visitarla- la puerta se abrió una vez más y dejó ver al profesor Dumbledore- el profesor te acompañará, ya que nunca has viajado por polvos flu, haz lo que él te pida y aprovecha tu tiempo con Margaret.

Contrario a toda reacción que se esperará de él, fue tras el profesor, en completo silencio, entraron por la chimenea y desaparecieron rodeados de unas llamaradas verdes.

-¿He venido a despedirme de Margaret no?- preguntó el muchacho una vez llegaron a su destino.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La conozco, de ser un simple resfrío ya hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts o me hubiese mandado una lechuza, además me contó que el año anterior estuvo muy enferma y que por esa razón no pudo entrar a la escuela, supongo que es algo grave, además del rostro que tenía el director y el suyo.

-Margaret sufre de una extraña enfermedad, es muy poco común, es más, es extraña, y aun no tiene cura, la niña parecía estar mejor, por eso pudo asistir a Hogwarts este año, pero tuvo una recaída y los medimagos… han dicho que ya no hay nada que puedan hacer- el profesor giró su rostro en otra dirección- lo único que ella ha pedido es verte.

Tom siguió caminando, ya sabía dónde estaba Margaret, simplemente entro a la habitación, era una habitación enorme, con muchas camillas, todas ellas vacías y al final, la última de la fila, se encontraba cubierta, pudo ver a dos figuras de pie abrazándose fuertemente, la mujer tenía el cabello largo y castaño, era la imagen de Margaret o más bien decir la niña era su viva imagen.

-Mamá duele, duele mucho mamá- la voz de la pequeña se hizo oír en todo el lugar-papito me duele, me duele todo, no quiero morir, no quiero morir…

Un fuerte grito alertó a todo el mundo, medimagos comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, Tom se escondió en un rincón, acurrucado, escuchando los gritos de su amiga, quien repetía fuertemente "No quiero morir" un grito se elevó por sobre los demás y la habitación se sumió en el silencio y Tom en las lagrimas repitiendo una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Margaret "no quiero morir"

Muchos, muchos años después…

La batalla había acabado por fin, él había sido derrotado, ¿acaso estaba muerto? ¿Ese lugar era el otro mundo? ¿Era el infierno acaso? ¿U otra dimensión?

Un enorme techo de cristal cubría todo el lugar, era una enorme sala, mucho más grande que el gran comedor, todo rodeado de una luz propia, era un lugar claro, puro, a la distancia pudo ver una pequeña banca y en ella había una persona, pequeña, con cabellos largos y blancos, en un instante la niña giro a verlo y le sonrió.

-Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo- hablo suavemente la niña, él ya sabía quién era, camino a su encuentro lentamente, al acercarse la niña tomó su mano y un suave silbato se hizo oír- ven Tom, es hora de irnos.

Ambos caminaron juntos directo al gran expreso, y subieron en él una vez más, cuando el tren empezó a andar, se podía ver a dos niños sobre él corriendo, jugando, siendo felices.


End file.
